darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rycerz-niewolnik Gael
|mag = |fire = |lgn = |dark = |bld = |psn = |fst = }}Rycerz-Niewolnik Gael – postać z dodatku ''Ashes of Ariandel'' i boss z dodatku ''The Ringed City'' do gry Dark Souls III. Położenie Katedra Głębin W tej lokacji Gael pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Modli się przed posągiem obok ogniska w Kaplicy Oczyszczania. Namalowany Świat Ariandel (Ashes of Ariandel) Jego upiór może zostać przywołany podczas drugiej fazy walki z siostrą Friede. * Jego znak przywołania staje się niedostępny po pokonaniu Księcia Demonów. Sterta Mętów (The Ringed City) Jego upiór może zostać przywołany do walki z Księciem Demonów. Jego znak znajduje się w pobliżu ogniska wśród Ruin Strażnicy Żniw. * Jego znak jest nadal dostępny po pokonaniu Friede. Miasto Pierścienia Znajduje się w pobliżu Spoczynku Filianore jako boss. Opis Gael nosi zestaw rycerza-niewolnika oraz jest wyposażony w Wielki Miecz Kata i Tarczę Zachodu. ma długie, siwe włosy sięgające do ramion i długą, siwą brodę sięgającą do piersi. Po pochłonięciu wielu pigmejskich władców i esencji mrocznej duszy, powiększyły się rozmiary Gaela. Jego tors stał się większy w porównaniu do reszty ciała i na jego klatce piersiowej pojawia się wielka dziura eksponująca prawdopodobnie jego mroczny znak. Jego pancerz również się powiększył, a jego czerwony kaptur z tyłu przybrał coś na kształt peleryny. Jego wielki miecz został uszkodzony, utraciwszy czubek, zaś jego tarczy nigdzie nie widać. Historia Mówi się, że zamieszkiwał on obraz i był rodzicem malarki, która nazywała go swoim wujkiem. Podobno opuścił obraz po tym, jak malarka została zamknięta, zabierając ze sobą pozostałości fizycznego portalu aby odszukać Nierozpalonego. Chciał go znaleźć aby wypełnić przepowiednię, mówiącą o spaleniu gnijącego świata, aby Malarka mogła go zastąpić. Nie mogąc go znaleźć, Gael udał się do Katedry Głębin, modląc się i błagając bogów o pomoc. Kiedy spotkał się z głównym bohaterem w Katedrze, ucieszył się, ponieważ jego poszukiwania się powiodły. Następnie poprosił go, aby uwolnił malarkę i pokazał jej płomień, który mógłby spalić zgniliznę. Gdy czempion wszedł w kontakt z obrazem, został wciągnięty do namalowanego świata. W walce z siostrą Friede i ojcem Ariandelem płomień został ponownie rozpalony. Malarka skomentowała to, że poczeka, aby potem mogła wrócić by dokończyć malowanie. W celu dokończenia malowania potrzebny był jej pigment, który był zawarty w krwi mrocznej duszy. Malarka wspomina również, że Gael podjął się zadania zdobycia go i zastanawiała się czy już mu się to udało. Misja Gaela zaprowadziła go do Miasta Pierścienia, gdzie w końcu spotyka się z pigmejskimi władcami, których krew mogła się nadać jako długo poszukiwany barwnik. Jednak ku swojemu szokowi okazało się, że krew na przestrzeni wieków zdążyła wyschnąć i stała się dla niego bezużyteczna. Gael oszołomiony tym faktem i zdeterminowany, by wypełnić swoją misję, zaczął zabijać pigmejów, podrzynając im gardła i pijąc ich zaschniętą krew. W ten sposób desperacko próbował zdobyć dla siebie mroczną duszę. Ale nawet on zdał sobie sprawę, że ta dusza jest zbyt potężna, by mógł nią manipulować. Wtedy dusza zmutowała jego ciało, powiększając je i wypaczając jego umysł. Kiedy Nierozpalony w końcu spotyka się z Gaelem, został on całkowicie zepsuty przez mroczną duszę. Pragnął jej części, atakując ze wściekłością, gdy czempion odmówił. W końcu został pokonany przez głównego bohatera, pozwalając mu wykorzystać jego krew jako pigment do namalowania obrazu. Ataki Pierwsza faza Krytyczne uderzenie – Miecz rycerza-niewolnika Gaela pokrywa się czerwonymi czaszkami, po czym skacze on w kierunku gracza starając się go na niego nabić. Jak mu się to uda, krzyczy i wyrzuca gracza na daleką odległość. Atak z wyskoku – Atak tworzący małą falę uderzeniową. Furia – Gael krzyczy, po czym 4 razy atakuje horyzontalnie i wykańcza atakiem z wyskoku. Czasem przerywa po 2 uderzeniu. Kombinacja - Atak mieczem – Kombinacje ataków poziomych/pionowych, czasem w połączeniu z atakiem z niewielkim skokiem, odskokiem na daleką odległość albo uderzeniem z ziemi zdolnym przewrócić gracza. Druga/trzecia faza Użycie Powtarzalnej kuszy – Gael wykorzystuje umiejętność broni Powtarzalnej kuszy - Ciągły ogień. Zadaje bardzo duże obrażenia, ale wtedy Gael ma znacznie niższą równowagę. Nie pojawia się w 3 fazie. Korona Białej Drogi Gaela – Gael wykorzystuje ulepszony wariant Korony Białej Drogi - zamiast 1 pojawia się 5 (albo bardzo rzadko 3) okręgów zadających fizyczne obrażenia. Nie pojawia się w 3 fazie. Umiejętność broni Wielkiego miecza Gaela - Słaby wariant + płaszcz – Słaby wariant umiejętności miecza Gaela wzmocniony płaszczem. Atak płaszczem – Gael atakuje z wyskoku wykorzystując do tego nową broń - płaszcz zadający obrażenia od mroku. Atak mieczem + płaszcz – Gael atakuje pionowo przy wykorzystaniu miecza oraz płaszczu. Atak z powietrza – Gael 2/3 razy atakuje z powietrza, wykorzystując przy tym swój miecz oraz płaszcz. W 3 fazie w trakcie tego ruchu wykorzystuje Powtarzalną kuszę oraz tworzy rój mrocznych "dusz", które po opadnięciu przyciągają potężne wyładowania. Taktyczny odwrót – Gael wycofuje się na niewielką odległość, wspierając się przy tym Powtarzalną kuszą. Nie pojawia się w 3 fazie. Atak z zaskoczenia – Gael znika ze świata gracza. Chwilę później pojawia się znak przywołania upiora, pojawia się Gael i wykonuje atak z 2/3 fazy z wyłączeniem tych z Powtarzalną kuszą albo Koroną Białej Drogi. "Skoczny" atak (3 faza) – Gael wyskakuje, po czym ląduje na pozycji graca atakując trzy razy przy wykorzystaniu miecza oraz płaszczu. Między 1 a 2 skokiem korzysta z Powtarzalnej kuszy. Wybuch Mrocznej duszy + błyskawice – Gael staje, wzdycha, po czym ma miejsce eksplozja o małym zasięgu zadająca obrażenia od mroku i tworząca rój mrocznych "dusz", które po opadnięciu przyciągają potężne wyładowania. Umiejętność broni Wielkiego miecza Gaela - Mocny wariant + błyskawice – Gael wykorzystuje silny atak swojego miecza tworząc kombinację 3 zabójczych ciosów - między 2 a 3 atakiem pojawia się rój mrocznych "dusz", które po opadnięciu przyciągają potężne wyładowania. Strategia Stategia 1 (Walka wręcz) Strategia ta opiera się na wykorzystaniu największych słabości Gaela - Odmrożenia oraz Trucizny. W celu poprawnego przygotowania się do walki należy zdobyć i zakląć zatrutym klejnotem Gnilny sztylet nocniaków oraz maksymalnie ulepszyć Wielki Młot Vordta (jeśli gracz nie ma tej broni, Irythyllskie bronie też dadzą radę, przy czym ogłuszenie Gaela będzie trudniejsze). Po rozpoczęciu walki należy jak najszybciej podbiec do Gaela i przy wykorzystaniu sztyletu go zatruć, a potem go odmrozić (najlepiej naładowanymi silnymi uderzeniami, które ogłuszą Gaela). Gracz powinien pamiętać o tym, że po odmrożeniu musi upłynąć określony czas, by można było znowu zaaplikować odmrożenia, ale przy wykorzystaniu broni zadającej obrażenia od ognia można to przyspieszyć. W drugiej i trzeciej fazie strategia ulega niewielkiej zmianie, ponieważ równowaga Gaela rośnie, przez co ładowanie silnych ciosów może wpędzić gracza w poważne tarapaty. Strategia 2 (Piromancja) Ze względu na wysoką niewrażliwość Gaela na mrok w 2 i 3 fazie zaleca się porzucić piromancje zadające tego typu obrażeń na rzecz ognistych piromancji. Najlepszym wyborem, ze względu na wysoką prędkość i solidne obrażenia, będzie piromancja Ślady po zasiewie chaosu. Przed walką należy wyposażyć się w pierścienie maksymalizujące obrażania od ognia i ulepszyć do +10 płomień piromancji. Dodatkowo, ze względu na dużą pulę życia, należy pamiętać o sporym zapasie popielnych Estusów. Należy dokładnie obserwować Gaela, a optymalnym momentem do rzucenia czaru jest moment tuż przy ataku. Trzeba też pamiętać, że czarem można wytrącić Gaela z równowagi, ale jest to dużo trudniejsze niż przy zastosowaniu np. wielkiego młota. Jeśli gracz posiada dodatek Popioły Ariandel, powinien przed walką dodatkowo wyposażyć się w czar Nagłe zamrożenie, co w widocznym stopniu ułatwi walkę. Strategia 3 (Czary) Strategia ta opiera się na wykorzystaniu potężnych czarów takich jak Kryształowa włócznia dusz czy Wielka ciężka strzała dusz. Przeciwnik ten,ze względu na dużą pulę życia, stanowi duże wyzwanie, ponieważ przy nieumiejętnym korzystaniu z zaklęć punkty potrzebne do ich rzucania mogą się skończyć przed śmiercią Gaela. Jednak przy odpowiednim opanowaniu oraz atakowaniu go w odpowiednim momencie jest to jak najbardziej wykonalne. Strategia 4 (Łatwe zwycięstwo) Staregia ta opiera się na wykorzystaniu umiejętności broni kostura bajarza oraz sztylecie bandytów. Należy więc zaaplikować truciznę wykorzystując tą broń, a potem ranić/uciekać od Gaela. Zaletą tej strategii jest fakt, że - o ile gracz spełnia wymogi korzystania z kostura - jest do zastosowania przez każdą klasę. Galeria Grafiki koncepcyjne Plik:Gael 2.png|Twarz Gaela Plik:Gael 3.png|Zestaw rycerza-niewolnika Plik:Gael 4.png|Zbroja bez kaptura Plik:Gael 5.png Grafiki z gry Plik:Gael 6.jpg|Gael żywiący się pigmejskim władcą Plik:Gael 7.jpg|Gael żądający Mrocznej Duszy Plik:Gael 8.jpg|Gael podczas pierwszej fazy walki Plik:Gael 9.jpg|Gael uświadamiający sobie co zawiera jego krew Plik:Gael 10.png|Gael wstaje będąc całkowite zdesperowanym. Plik:Gael 11.jpg|Gael podczas drugiej fazy walki Plik:Gael 12.jpg|Gael podczas trzeciej fazy walki Plik:Gael 13.png|Zbliżenie na klatkę piersiową Gaela Ciekawostki *Jeden z pigmejskich władców określa go jako "Czerwony Kaptur". *Sposób w jaki Gael walczy momentami przypomina sposób walki Gutsa w zbroi Berskera z mangi i anime Berserker. *Broda Gaela jest wyjątkowa i nie jest w ogóle dostępna dla gracza podczas tworzenia postaci. *Ze wszystkich z całej serii, Gael ma największą arenę, która jest praktycznie otwartym terenem przypominającym pustynię. *Dziura w klatce piersiowej Gaela nie przechodzi przez jego ciało i wydaję się znajdować pod górnym kątem prowadzącym do serca, gdzie znajduje się tajemniczy, czerwony znak. Co ciekawe, dość mocno przypomina Mroczną Pieczęć. *Atak błyskawicami, którego używa Gael zadaje mu 1 punkt obrażeń, że zginie od swoich ataków a nie gracza. en:Slave Knight Gael Kategoria:Bossowie w Dark Souls III Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls III